


Stranger to Love

by pen_and_stele



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mortal Instruments Series, F/M, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_and_stele/pseuds/pen_and_stele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Alec Lightwood accidentally breaks into a strangers apartment. He was drunk and somehow thought he was getting home. Magnus Bane, who has a weakness for black hair and blue eyes lets a drunk stranger stay overnight at his loft. Neither of them are looking for love, but yet they find it in the strangest of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus had been napping on his couch. He hadn't actually meant to fall asleep, he had been watching a show on Netflix when his eyelids had suddenly felt heavy and he had dozed off with his cat purring in his lap.

He was somewhat of a heavy sleeper, the noise from the TV hadn't bother him but actually lulled him further into his slumber. Noise, it was something he was used to, living in Brooklyn. There were always a constant buzz of traffic no matter what hours of the day it was. He also had neighbors that were awake at ungodly hours of the day.

He found himself rudely awoken by a loud bang. He had been sitting up cross legged when he fell asleep, but woke up laying down on his side with his cat laying on his hip. He jumped awake, slightly disoriented and the small tabby cat jumped down from his lap in protest of the sudden movement. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at the clock.

It was in the middle of the night. He brushed it of as probably being one of his neighbors arriving home late and maybe a bit drunk. That was what he believed until he heard footsteps in his hallway that was too loud to be his cat. He really hoped it was either his friend Catarina or Ragnor, he had been asleep after all and could have missed a text. But neither of them would rarely come over in the middle of the night, unless it was an emergency.

The footsteps neared the lounge and Magnus quickly grabbed for anything that could suffice as a weapon. Just in case. The only thing nearby that could suffice was a metal candlestick, but it would have to do.

It was neither Catarina or Ragnor, but neither was it a robber or a psycho killer. It was an atractive guy, looking to be about his own age. Maybe a bit younger. And said stranger was incredibly drunk. The other man was tall, had jet black hair and had pale skin that looked almost luminous in the mixture of streetlight that seeped in from the windows and the TV. He was almost exactly Magnus type. He was praying that he would not have blue eyes too, or this had to be some sort of dream.

”I'm back...” The obviously intoxicated stranger mumbled and he squinted into the lounge with a confused expression.

”Izzy?” He asked, the unfamiliarity of Magnus's loft must have begun to register.

”Sorry, I'm not the one you are looking for” Magnus answered and stood up, still holding onto the candlestick. Just in case. His answer only seemed to confused the other man more and he wobbled a bit. Magnus took hold of his arm with his free hand as a reflex to steady him and helped him onto his couch.

The cute stranger flopped down onto the couch and looked around in with a disoriented look on his face. He seemed to realize that whoever he was looking for was not here.

”Who are you?” The stranger asked, looking at Magnus as he only just noticed him. Now that the stranger was closer and turned towards Magnus he could see that his eyes were a deep and dark blue, like cut glass.

This was absolutely ridiculous. Magnus almost had to hold back laughter. There was a really confused but nice looking stranger in his apartment. A stranger who just happened to be exactly his type by exterior standards. It made Magnus feel like he was in some sort of romcom.

Maybe he would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that he had a complete stranger in his apartment.

”I'm Bane. Magnus Bane. This is my apartment.” This made the stranger furrow his brows, which Magnus couldn't deny looked sort of adorable. The other man didn't say anything, he just looked puzzled.

”And you are?” Magnus filled in after a moment of silence. This seemed to snap the stranger out of his thoughts and their eyes locked.

”Alec- Alexander. Lightwood.” He slurred out, his cheeks looked a bit flushed.

 _Probably the_ _alcohol_ Magnus thought.

Suddenly there was a chirping noise and a tiny cat had jumped up into Alexander's lap. Magnus got a bit worried for the stranger's sake, his cat could be very picky with humans he did or didn't like, but he had no time to react before the cat begun to bump and stroke against the other man. The stranger who's name was Alexander Lightwood looked even more puzzled if that was possible, but he patted the little tabby gently. This calmed Magnus a bit, even if it seemed like a stupid reason to trust a complete stranger just because his cat liked him.

”And that-”Magnus said with a gesture toward the cat that was getting himself comfortable on Alec's lap “-is Chairman Meow. My cat.” he finished.

The stranger didn't look like he was in any shape to go back on the street again, Magnus wasn't sure if he had it in him to kick him out. Alexander looked specially endearing with Chairman meow curled up into a ball on his lap. This was bad.

It was a really stupid decision, stupid and reckless and unreasonable. But he couldn't help himself, He found the situation very interesting and also Alec was very… captivating. Magnus cursed his weakness for beautiful boys, it was sure to be the death of him one day at this rate.

”Why don't you lay down? We can sort this all out in the morning.” Magnus said as he yawned and stood up again. Yes, morning would be a better time to figure this out. He wanted to know how Alexander got it… And maybe his phone number too.

The drunk Alexander Lightwood apparently also thought it was a reasonable idea. Then again, he was intoxicated and was probably not making the best of decisions right now.

That night Magnus Bane went to bed, with a handsome stranger sleeping on his couch. Alexander was also totally hogging his cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec woke up slowly. The first thing he felt was that he was hungover, the second thing he felt was slightly uncomfortable and there were something warm on his chest. As he began to stir the warmth on his chest shifted and moved until he turned over to his side and whatever had been on his chest landed on the floor with a gracefully muffled thump. It must have been Church, so his bedroom door must have been left open or the cat wouldn't have been able to get inside his room.

He tried to recollect the night before, that's when he popped his eyes open. He almost panicked. He sat up quickly, which he regretted when his head began to throb. He was in someone's living room. He did not recognize this room, but most importantly: he was not at home. This was bad.

By leaning his forehead against his knees, he attempted to sooth his nausea. It was not working as effectively as he had hoped, but it eased his nausea enough to be able to bear it. He was glad that he at least had it under control, the last thing he wanted right now was to throw up in a stranger's home. He didn't even know where the bathroom was.

To distract himself he turned his head, still leaning against his knees, and began to study his surroundings.

He was in a loft apartment but unlike other loft apartments Alec had seen, mostly from pictures since he didn't know anyone who lived in a loft apartment, this one was not hyper modern in its style of furnishing. It was modern mixed with old wooden furniture, it didn't clash but came off to Alec as decorative. The person living here must have put a lot of careful thought into the interior design.

The fact that he was in a loft apartment immediately told Alec he didn't know whoever lived here.

He tried to remember how he had ended up there, but could only recall that he had been on his way home from a night out with Jace and Isabelle.

Alec made a mental note to not let his sister and best friend drag him out in a really long time. He also made a note to never get this drunk again.

It couldn't have been a hook-up, which was something Alec was completely sure of. he had not left the bar with anyone. He wasn't even out as gay to his family yet and he would never go home with someone he met on the street, no matter how drunk.

Slowly through his headache, nausea and the foggy cloud of his mind a realization began to dawn on him. He needed to figure out what to do next: stay or leave. After a moment of pondering he decided to stay. He owed whoever lived here an apology and probably an explanation.

Suddenly there was a door opening, a guy who looked to be around Alec's age stepped out of what must have been his bedroom. The other male was tall, possibly a few inches taller than Alec himself and he had tanned skin and black hair that was messy from sleep.

The guy was wearing silk pajamas pants and _no shirt_. Alec's mind almost collapsed in on itself for a moment and his hangover was momentarily forgotten.

 _Oh no,_ Alec thought in mortification, _he's_ _ **hot**_.

The guy in the doorway rubbed at his eyes and then seemed to notice Alec sitting on his couch. To Alec's surprise the stranger smiled at him.

“Good morning.” The guy said with an amused look.

Alec felt like a small animal caught in the headlights of a car. He nervously scratched at the back of his head and tried to look anywhere but at the stranger's bare chest. He didn't seem shocked to see Alec so he must have noticed him last night, but Alec couldn't for the love of god remember.

“I take it you don't remember last night?” The stranger asked, Alec shook his head slowly. If he hadn't felt so terrible he would probably have blushed from the mix of embarrassment and shame he felt, but the nausea left his face pale. That almost made him happy.

“I'm Magnus Bane, and you are Alexander Lightwood. You introduced yourself briefly last night. Do you want breakfast?”

Before Alec could answer Magnus had already went into the kitchen and started to cook pancakes. He sat alone in the lounge for a few moments, when he was somewhat sure he felt steady enough to stand he went into the kitchen after Magnus.

“You don't have to, really. I can't accept that after you let me stay,” He started to ramble “And you can call me Alec.”

Magnus were frying the pancakes and looked at him “Well Alec, I hope you like pancakes” he said with a wink. This time Alec was certain he blushed. Being unable to oppose Magnus, and not really having the energy to do so either, Alec accepted the breakfast offer. When Magnus was done they sat down together and ate.

“So… you don't remember how you got in?” Magnus asked suddenly, Alec swallowed his mouthful of pancakes hard with guilt.

“It must have been open. I don't know how to pick locks and judging by how drunk I must have been I probably didn't learn it either.” He winced inwardly at his words, cursing his tendency to sass when he was nervous. To his relief Magnus only seemed to think he was funny.

Alec enjoyed his breakfast and Magnus's company. They small talked a little bit. Magnus brewed some coffee which Alec gulped down eagerly. The caffeine kicked the rest of him awake and he felt a lot better. When Alec had finished his breakfast he stood up to leave. Magnus, being a gentleman, followed him to the door.

“Thank you, for everything.” Alec said, he had picked up his jacket that he had dropped on the hallway floor and he was standing outside the apartment. Magnus stood in the door, leaning his shoulder against the frame.

“Anytime” Magnus said and winked at him.

“Let me treat you for coffee sometime, as thanks.” Alec insisted spontaneously. He had no idea why he had suddenly offered or what had given him the courage to do so but when he finally left Magnus's place he had his number scrawled on his hand. He opened his phone on the subway to add a new contact, that's when he saw all the missed calls from his sister.

 _Fuck_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave suggestions if you want :D


	3. Chapter 3

”Let me take you out for coffee sometime, as thanks” Alec had said to Magnus. He had been pleasantly surprised at the offer and had scribbled down his phone number on Alec's hand, like some lovey dovey high schooler. He was slightly worried about his dignity, but when Magnus had peeked up at Alec after he was done writing his number he had caught him blushing and everything was ok in his world.

He was sitting on his couch and watching Netflix again, replaying Alec's breaking and entering in his mind. Well, if a drunk Alec would show up again he would have to knock. Magnus had locked his door after Alec had left. Just in case next time the person sneaking in wasn't harmless.

It was already afternoon and he still haven't heard a word from Alec, who had left sometime before lunch. He would have sent him a text himself, maybe ask if he got home alright just as an excuse to text him, if he had had Alec's number. Which he didn't and was the reason why he painstakingly kept checking his phone every 15 minutes.

He had called both Ragnor and Catarina after Alec left, he called Catarina first and told her about Alec. He had spent half an hour describing Alec and his beauty to Catarina who listened despite of how ridiculous Magnus must have sounded.

“You should have seen him Catarina, he is tall and handsome…” Magnus had gone on on the phone.

“You only just met the guy” Catarina had inquired, her tone made Magnus visualize her rolling her eyes at him “Have you heard back from him yet?”

“Not yet” Magnus admitted “but I called you as fast as he left, he might not be home yet” He added cheerfully, trying to keep his spirits up. He could hear Catarina sigh on the other end of the line.

“Don't have too high hopes in him, Magnus. Remember last time?” Catarina had reminded him. He had not been in a relationship for 2 years now, but he had been dating around a while after that. All of which had ended in disaster. His last date had in fact only lasted about 20 minutes and ended with the other man throwing his wine in Magnus's face. He had not been at a very good place in his life back then.

“Yes I do.” He replied stiffly.

“Just don't be reckless ok?” Catarina scolded him like a mother, it made him smile. “And if he texts you, you'll call me first.”

He had called Ragnor after Catarina hung up and he was only halfheartedly cursing at Ragnor for not remembering to lock the door on his way out. He had almost considered thanking him, he didn't want to sound too hopeful about maybe going for coffee with Alec. Alec could be straight for all he knew.

“So has he texted you yet?” Ragnor interrupted him.

“Not yet.”

“Ouch” Ragnor said mercilessly.

“Don't ruin my good mood you buzz-kill! And thanks for forgetting to lock my door by the way, you twat!” Magnus retorted.

“Well, if your date goes well it would be all thanks to me” Ragnor gushed, of course he had to rub that in Magnus's face.

It had been hours since the phone calls and Magnus was not as cheerful and confident anymore. He had gone through several episodes of his favorite show but not even that had calmed down his nerves. Every time his phone had made a noise he would almost jump off the couch and fumble for his phone only to be disappointed.

He had almost given up when suddenly his phone buzzed on the table. A little more composed than the other times this had happened throughout the day, he picked it up slowly. He closed his eyes and held his phone against his chest in a silent prayer, then unlocked it and peeked one eye open to check for messages.

 

_Hey It's me Alec this is my number_

 

He felt his heartbeat speed up and he dropped his phone. _Omg what should I reply?_ He thought flailing around like an idiot. After calming himself down and taking a few deep breaths he picked up his phone. He saved Alec's number as a new contact and begun typing a reply.

 

_Hey whats up?_

 

He texted back, trying to sound cool and collected. Not bombarding Alec with questions about what he's been doing for the last hours. God, he really needed to slow down on this. He mentally kicked himself.

 

_Not much my sister wouldn't leave me alone_

 

So that is what he'd been up too. Magnus felt slightly relieved that he wasn't being avoided. Or maybe Alec was lying, but he was texting him now so he couldn't think that badly of Magnus right?

 

_Izzy right?_

 

Magnus remembered that being the name Alec called when he had stumbled into his apartment.

 

_Yeah how did you know did I mention her?_

 

_Only briefly_

 

_Wow I was really wasted wasn't I?_

 

Magnus felt like he had to jump in and say something, he had a feeling Alec would otherwise start apologizing again.

 

_I've seen worse_

 

_Really? I hardly think so_

 

_I throw parties here sometimes, you are not the only drunk guest my couch has encountered, although you're the cutest :)_

 

He really hoped he didn't cross the line with that text. Magnus was flirty and quirky, just texting him that didn't explicitly mean something. He was also curious how Alec would respond to it and besides he wanted to cheer him up. He had to wait a while before getting a reply though, which made him slightly nervous.

 

_So you don't count? ;)_

 

Alec sent him, which really surprised him but he immediately received another text.

 

_So do you still want to go out for coffee? You free this week?_

 

He wondered for a moment if Alec was avoiding the previous flirty statement. In the end they made plans to go for coffee on Friday, Alec was going to meet Magnus at his apartment. Magnus only then remembered his promise to Catarina, so he called her.

“Guess who I just heard from?” He exclaimed cheerfully.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to present the next chapter~  
> It has a lot of dialouge in it, which wasn't the original plan but I wanted to introduce Catarina and Ragnor into the story (specially precious Catarina mom friend). Next chapter is going to be their coffee "date"! Don't know how long it'll take for the next chapter since I'm going to visit my dad this weekend and I need to work on assignments. (⌣_⌣”)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I haven't had as much time to write as I would like. Anyway, here it is! I hope you like it.

Isabelle had been a pain from the moment Alec had come home. At first she had asked with worry disguised in anger about his whereabouts and when she had seen that her brother was clearly ok her rage over the missed calls had rushed out. Only after that was Alec allowed enough room to explain.

He was glad that Jace was occupied elsewhere and not with his sister, since she was the only one he had come out to so far. Knowing Isabelle, she would talk about Magnus in a way Alec would rather not have Jace listening to. Or anyone else in their family for that matter.

"You spent the night at a strangers place? What were you thinking?" Alec gestured with his hands that she should lower her voice.

"I was drunk, so not very clearly." He shrugged.

And then he of course had mentioned that he was going for coffee with Magnus, which was a mistake. It had peak his sister's interest enough that she completely forgot that she was angry with him. That was good, but now she wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"Alec that's great news! Is he handsome?" Of course she had to ask that. Alec tried to avoid it, even if he _did_ find Magnus attractive.

“He isn't bad looking” He muttered, facing away from his sister. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room.

_Oh no._

They sat in her room for hours, until she had successfully squeezed out enough details to be satisfied. It partly took so long because Alec really didn't want to answer some of the things she asked.

“Have you texted him yet?” She asked.

“Does it look like I had time to do that?” Alec shot back.

“You ass! He is probably really worried.” Isabelle said and hit her brother with one of her pillows.

Her words made him roll his eyes, but something tugged on his heart. He felt slightly guilty.

He picked up his phone and wrote a quick text. it didn't take long before Magnus answered. His sister climbed over the bed to sit next to her brother and looked at the screen. He pulled his phone away and stood up and walked across the room.

“Aw come on Alec, I'm curious!” She groaned in complaint. Alec ignored her.

Texting Magnus went smoother than he had expected, although he still felt pretty bad for technically breaking into Magnus's apartment. It wasn't until one text that he tilted his head in confusion.

_I throw parties here sometimes, you are not the only drunk guest my couch has encountered, although you're the cutest :)_

Did Magnus just flirt with him? Or was he just joking? His sister had walked up to her brother when she had seen his confused face.

“What is he saying?” She asked, her eyes focused on Alec's phone.

“I think he said I'm cute” Alec replied and blushed. His sister grabbed his phone, snatched it away from his grasp and hurried across the room.

“Omg, he is flirting with you!”

“He is _not_!”

“He _is_!”

 _This is stupid, we're acting like children_. Alec though, Isabelle started typing on his phone.

“Isabelle,” Alec said in a warning tone “Give me my phone.”

He got his phone back just as she had pressed send.

_So you don't count? ;)_

“Izzy!”

She shrugged, like she had done him a favor. Maybe she had, but he did not want to admit that. Alec quickly sent another message, idiotically hoping it would distract Magnus from what his sister sent. In the end they settled for coffee the coming Friday.

For the days leading up to their coffee meeting, or date as Isabelle called it, Alec was jittery and felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. It didn't feel entirely bad. When Friday finally came around he went to Magnus's place to pick him up as they had planned.

When he knocked on Magnus door he was surprised to have a woman open the door for him. She had a dark complexion but white hair although she wasn't old.

_Maybe that's his girlfriend…_

“Alec?” The woman asked him after looking him up and down curiously.

“Um, yeah. Hi.” He replied awkwardly, the woman opened the door and stepped aside for Alec to come in.

“Magnus is getting ready. I'm Catarina, his friend.”

 _Oh so he might be single_ a part of him though, Alec put that thought aside. When Catarina had closed the door behind him she crossed her arms with a stern expression. He could hear Magnus in the bedroom.

“If you hurt him...” She whispered to Alec before she left him in his confusion and went into Magnus's bedroom.

A few seconds later both Magnus and Catarina walked into the lounge. Magnus was wearing black pants and a purple button-up shirt with a gold-trimmed collar. Alec suddenly felt a bit self conscious over his choice of black jeans that had holes on the knees. At least he had picked a blue sweater instead of a black one.

“Hello Alexander, I would introduce you to my friend but I believe she already did the honors.” he said and gestured towards Catarina.

“Hi, um, yes she did” Alec replied weakly, feeling his face flush.

“Should we get going?” Magnus offered. Alec nodded and the three of them headed outside. Catarina waved a quick goodbye and then it was only the two of them, they walked next to each other on their way to the café.

It was a small and cozy café draped in browns and greens. They sat by a table in the corner, their location offering them some privacy.

“You look good” Alec blurted out as they sat down, it earned him a smile. He took a sip of his own coffee to hide his own smile.

They sat together and talked for a long time, just getting to know each other and having a nice time. Alec told Magnus a bit about his sister and Jace who grew up with them. He told him about his cat Church, and Magnus said that he knew he must have been a cat person. In exchange Magnus told Alec about Catarina and Ragnor, his best friends since middle school when Magnus had moved to New York from Indonesia. Time flew for Alec as he talked with Magnus and he used the time Magnus was talking to study his features closer. What really caught his attention was his eyes that had the colour of amber.

Two hours went by before Magnus suggested they could go to his place again and watch a movie. Alec agreed and they went back to his apartment. It felt strange to be back now that Alec was sitting on the couch and had time to look around again. It looked the same as it had when he had crashed here almost a week ago, but it was the concept that he had spent a night here already that felt odd. They found a movie to watch, both of them had seen it before so they spent most of the time talking over it.

After that movie was done they watched another one, and suddenly it was 11 PM and Alec _really_ had to go. Magnus followed him to the door, like he had done the last time Alec had left. It had not been a date, they had not used that word or agreed that it was, but they had had such a good time.

“Do I get to see you again?” Magnus asked while leaning against the door frame, looking effortlessly cool. They agreed to see each other again, which made Alec's stomach flutter unexpectedly. He thanked Magnus for seeing him, and for not calling the cops on him last week, they spent a moment quietly and just looked at each other.

 _This is the part where he would kiss me goodbye if it was a date..._ Alec thought to himself and felt his face flush.

“Um ok thanks bye” Alec stuttered before he left, he felt like if he lingered any longer he would do something stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me over a month to post the 5th chapter. If you follow me on tumblr (pen-and-stele) you might have read some of my updates. Basically I haven't been feeling well these last few weeks and then there was Easter... My update schedule might not be as frequent as before, but know that I have not forgotten this fanfic and do not want to give up on it. 
> 
> PS. I will no longer write in Magnus POV since it was originally planned that only the first chapter would be.

Alec had been itching to text Magnus ever since he left his place, and his sister had urged him to do so ever since he came home. But he didn't want to rush things, or come of as desperate. He had no idea how this things worked.

Alec had never dated, never even kissed anyone, mostly because he was closeted but also because he spent a good amount of his teens pining after his best friend. But last year Jace had gotten a girlfriend. It had felt like a punch in the face when Jace had started dating Clary, he had never dated anyone seriously before her and Alec had hoped…

But no. It had been hard in the beginning and Alec had not been nice, but he and Clary got along better now. Clary knew he was gay, had noticed his feelings for Jace and she hadn't judged him or looked at Alec like he was weird or disgusting. Because of that he couldn't hate Clary, even if he had wanted to. It still hurt sometimes, seeing Clary and Jace together, but it was not the same ache as it had been in the beginning.

Alec had liked spending time with Magnus and really wanted to see him again. But something felt different from before they had gone for coffee. He was nervous, really nervous. It had been a week and he had not texted Magnus yet. He had gotten a few texts from Magnus but nothing about seeing each other again, and he wasn't sure if that was soothing or made him feel worse.

It was not like Isabelle gave him good advice either. The only thing his sister told him was to just get it over with.

_Just do it._

But he felt like it wasn't that easy.

Besides Alec, Isabelle and occasionally Jace had been busy taking care of their little brother Max since their parents were on business trips, which happened regularly, but something about this one didn't feel right though. Only Maryse had called home so far, and her voice had been stiff and distant when Alec had talked to her. Something was wrong, both Alec and Jace noticed and Isabelle was acting weird too. It distracted him from texting Magnus too.

It was friday evening, Jace was away on a date with Clary, when Alec decided to confront his sister. He made sure Max had gone to sleep before he knocked on his sister's door and when she opened he looked at her with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to look like the convincing elder brother.

"What is up with mom and dad?" He asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with her expression blank, which was strange for his sister who was a very expressive person. It was a give away that she was lying to him.

”Izzy, I know something isn't right and you're not acting like yourself.” His sister didn't look him in the eyes and Alec was starting to get really worried.

”Dad is cheating on mom.” She snapped back at him but it didn't stun him as much as what she was saying.

”What?”

”Dad is cheating, and mom knows”, Isabelle whispered, almost like saying it again any louder would wake their brother. She looked pale.

“Mom is confronting him about this… affair.”

”Wait… How long have you known this?” Alec, confused, grabbed his sisters shoulders to keep her steady and in an attempt to comfort his sister. There aren't many children who enjoy hearing that their parents might divorce or separate, the Lightwoods hadn't been the warmest kind of family but they had always been close. At least that what Alec had thought.

”Three years...” Isabelle whispered. Three years? He would not have thought this had been going on for such a long time. How come he hadn't noticed? Three years meant his sister had known since she was thirteen years old. He felt a warmth blossom inside him, a hot anger towards his parents. Towards his mother for telling his sister at such a young and vulnerable age, but mostly towards his dad who was the reason behind this.

He felt like he couldn't breathe. How much of these last three years had been a lie? On his way back to his room, his home felt alien to him. The once familiar walls seemed to creep up on him, suffocating him. He needed air.

Alec grabbed a hoodie and left. He didn't wake his brother, or tell his sister where he was going.

 _Someone has to tell Jace when he gets back_ Alec thought vaguely, wondering if his sister would. He didn't grab anything else before going heading outside.

He should at least have brought three more things with him: his phone, his keys and an _umbrella_. The rain was pouring down heavily everywhere around him, and Alec only walked a few meters outside his door before he was drenched down to his skin. He shivered and hunched his shoulders stiffly to try to keep some warmth.

He didn't know where he was going, he didn't really have anywhere to go. Jace was either out with Clary somewhere or at her place and Alec didn't feel like disturbing. He didn't want to see them together, but he didn't want to see Jace either way which was odd.

Facing Jace, facing anyone in his family, was something he didn't want to do right now. Alec didn't really have any friends besides Jace. He could only think of one place he wouldn't mind being at, one person he wouldn't mind seeing.

When Alec rang Magnus's doorbell, his heart was racing. He had no idea what time it was, but it was certainly late and he had just showed up out of nowhere since he didn't have his phone. It was also possible Magnus wasn't at home, he almost wished he wasn't. Magnus seeing him like this… He must look pathetic, drenched and upset.

Magnus did open the door though, leaning against the door frame like usual with a glass of wine in one hand.  
“I was not ex- why are you drenched?” Magnus asked, confused as he looked Alec up and down before pulling him inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I got caught up in a writer's block over my assingment and having to prioritize it I ended up working on neither assignment nor Stranger to Love. But now it's here and I hope you like it! Hopefully there will only be a few more chapters (prefferable 1-2).

When Magnus had pulled Alec inside he led him into his bathroom where he instructed him to take a shower while he would get some dry clothes he could borrow. Before Alec could protest and say that just a towel would do just fine Magnus had already left him in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Alec shrugged, undressed and went into the shower. After a moment of enjoying the hot water he heard a knock.

“I'm just opening the door a little to drop of the clothes. I won't peek, I promise.” He heard the door open slightly and a muffled noise from the clothes being dropped right by the door and then the door shutting.

It felt odd to be showering at someone else's place, specially someone he hardly knew and had only known for a week. The thought of that he was naked at Magnus's place made him feel weird inside… but not in a bad way. He shook his head, causing a cascade of water dropletts to fall from his hair.

When Alec finished his shower he dried himself with a towel and put on the clothes Magnus had provided for him. He hung up his own clothes to dry and before he left the bathroom he took a moment to sniff the shirt. He didn't know why he did this, but it smelled really nice.

 _It probably smells like Magnus_ he thought and blushed slightly.

Magnus was sitting on his couch when he stepped out into the lounge, he had been reading a book but put it aside when he noticed Alec presence in the room. The only light in the room was from a floor lamp next to Magnus and the streetlights outside that shone softly through the window. The light made Magnus's face more angular, and its warm glow mingled with his tan skin. Alec quickly looked away before would start to stare.

”How was your shower?” Magnus asked him as he put his book aside lazily. The slow movement made him the action look almost gracious, and the lazy pace of his speech made his voice dip in a way that made Alec unable to think.

”It was nice. Thank you, for letting me borrow it.” He answered courteously and sat next to Magnus.

They sat on the couch together in silence. Magnus picked up the remote and started to surf through channels on his TV. He hadn't asked Alec why he had suddenly come over yet, which he thought was a bit odd but he hoped Magnus didn't mind.

They started to talk a bit. Just smalltalk as they watched whatever was on the screen, making comments about the show or what was happening. Alec was still feeling awful from what he had found out from his sister about their family, but seeing Magnus helped.

During an advertisement, after they had been watching a show about crime for the last 15 minutes, Magnus turned down the volume and turned to face Alec.

“So… was there a reason why you wanted to see me?” He asked forwardly, they both knew that it had to be mentioned sooner or later. It was already pretty late.

“I… I wanted to see you.” Alec answered, and it wasn't a lie. Something had brought him here, to Magnus's loft. He wasn't sure it was because it was the only place he could have ended up or if it was because of something else. Either way Magnus had a happy and pleased smile on his lips which made Alec's stomach flutter.

“I'm glad you wanted to see me, I didn't think I would hear from you.” Magnus murmured softly, he was leaning against the couch with his side, his arm over the back and his head crooked to the side almost resting against his shoulder.

“I'm sorry, me and my sister have been babysitting our little brother all week.” He replied with guilt before the thought that Magnus had wanted to hear from him struck and he couldn't help his curiosity. “Did you want to see me again?” He whispered softly. He felt like a giddy middle schooler, asking if his crush liked him.

That was ridiculous, right? He had only known Magnus for a week. Sure he liked him, they got along… but maybe he was just clingy because he had never had a boyfriend before.

“Yes.” Magnus answered in a hushed voice, he was studying Alec's face and their eyes locked.

Alec noticed how close they were sitting, they both had their legs curled up in the couch and their knees were lightly touching. His skin felt warm were it touched Magnus's, even through his jeans.

“I'm happy...” Alec mumbled as adjusted himself, and maybe less of an accident than he would admit he ended up closer to Magnus “...That you wanted that.” Magnus shifted where he sat, but he didn't move away. Contrary, he seemed closer than before, but Alec was too distracted by his heart beating loudly in his head as sharp as a headache.

Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were colliding with Magnus's in a magnificent explosion and everything else besides the two of them were drowned out. He felt Magnus's hands cup his face, Alec sighed as the kiss slowed down from desperate to something sweeter that made him ache.

In a moment of self awareness Alec pulled back a little, insecure over his inexperience but Magnus soon followed and Alec let him take the control.

 _Wow, this feels so good_ he thought before Magnus licked at his lips and his mind went blank as Alec parted his lips for him.

Suddenly Alec was straddling the other man's lap as the kiss heated up. This time it was Magnus that pulled away and when Alec tried to follow he felt Magnus's hand gently gripping his arm. For a split second Alec thought he must have done something wrong, that Magnus thought they were going too fast or maybe Magnus wasn't even interested in guys or-

“You are upset about something.” Magnus murmured with a rough voice, Alec's stomach tingled from knowing that _he_ was the reason behind it, but his words made him feel bitter. He didn't want to remember that he was upset, he'd rather have Magnus kissing him until he couldn't think straight. Magnus's gently cupped Alec's face with his hands.

“Don't misunderstand me, I want to kiss you, but I don't want you to do this because you're upset.” That sounded awfully reasonable, Alec almost rued him for saying it. But Magnus was right. He slipped out of the other man's lap.

“Its getting late, you can stay if you want to.” Magnus said as he looked towards his window where the rain was gently smattering against it.

He ended up sleeping on Magnus's couch again, as Magnus slept in his bedroom. Exactly a week ago he had passed out on this couch as a stranger, this time he was back as a guest. Whatever he and Magnus had between them certainly was odd.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy to finally deliver chapter 7! I don't know when I can finish the next chapter, there is so much going on in my life currently. To sum it up quickly: I'm starting university at the end of August, and I'm moving sometime next month. Which is partly why I haven't been able to focus on writing since July. I also kept forgetting about it, sorry about that. (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Alec woke up from the sun shining in through the windows, he had no idea what time it was but he could hear the buzz of traffic louder than usual. He opened his eyes slowly, looking right up into an unfamiliar ceiling. For a moment he was lost and confused.  
  
_This isn't my room_ he thought with a groan before the events of yesterday finally clicked into place in his memory and he could recall he was in Magnus's loft. He also recalled that he _kissed_ Magnus last night, a memory which made his cheeks flush red.  
  
He had wandered out into the rain quite late and ended up at Magnus's place, not really noticing where his feet were taking him until he stood outside his door. They had talked a bit while watching what was on the TV, Alec wanting to avoid the reason he had ended up there in the first place… And he had ended up kissing Magnus, had even straddled the other man's lap.  
  
Thinking back on last night's events made Alec blush with shame at his eagerness. They had known each other for a week, he had no idea if this was normal. Was this the way adults dated? Alec, who had never dated anyone simply didn't have the answer to that question.

Alec searched his pockets, only to remember that he left his phone at home together with his keys. The keys wouldn't really be an issue, someone in the Lightwood household would definitely be home. His sister was probably worried sick and would most likely be home until he returned. He felt bad for just leaving like he did, and really wished he could text his little sister to let her know he was ok. Alec also wanted to ask his sister about dating. He hadn't really wanted to involve her but things between him and Magnus had certainly changed last night.

The anger he had felt last night was almost gone, replaced by a numbness. He felt really bad about leaving his sister alone, probably making her believe Alec was angry with her which was far from the truth. Maybe he hadn't been pleased that she had kept this secret from him for so long, but he thought their mother more responsible in this situation for sharing something like that with Izzy when she had been so young.

A soft creaking sound interrupted Alec's thoughts as Magnus opened his bedroom door. He was wearing the same silk pajamas pants he had been wearing last time Alec had woken up at Magnus's loft, and he was once again shirtless.

_Magnus is clearly not shy, he knows what he_ _got_ _and flaunts it_ Alec thought, but Magnus didn't appear arrogant. He was looking at Alec with a gentle expression as he walked over to sit next to him on the couch.

“Good morning,” Magnus murmured as he sat down “Did you sleep well?” Alec nodded.

Magnus smiled at him softly as he let his hand lightly brush over Alec's.

“Do you want breakfast?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded again “Yes, please” he added politely. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and led him into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Magnus started to fry some eggs and bacon as Alec sat down fidgeting. He asked if there was anything he could help with but Magnus insisted that it wasn't necessary. Having nothing else to do Alec decided to get in touch with his sister.

“Could I borrow your phone? I need to contact my sister.” Alec finally asked after pondering if he should ask or just hurry home. He didn't feel like hurrying home.

“Of course.” Magnus said and grabbed his cellphone out of the pocket of his pajamas pants and handed it to Alec without taking his eyes off the stove. “You can either call or text her, I don't care, just tell her I say hi.” Magnus said and turned around and winked at him before turning his attention back to the eggs.

Alec stuttered out a “Thank you” to the other man as he slid out of the kitchen with the cellphone. He had decided to call Isabelle, and the noise in the kitchen would disturb the conversation. Alec also didn't want Magnus to hear him tell his sister about last night, or he'd probably die from embarrassment.

He entered his sisters phone number into the cellphone and called. She answered after the first beep.

“Alec?” She sounded really worried, Alec swallowed hard before answering.

“Yeah, its me.”

“Thank god you're ok, I've been trying to call you but you left your phone here. I didn't know where you went and then you weren't back this morning.”

“I'm sorry, I should have brought my phone with me.” He apologized, he felt bad about Izzy worrying about him.

“Where are you?” She could probably hear noises from the kitchen drifting out to the living room through the phone, Alec stepped out into the hallway.

“I'm at Magnus's place.” Alec said, his sister went silent for a moment. By Alec's guessed she was torn between being angry or curious.

“Why didn't you call sooner?” She finally asked, sounding slightly suspicious.

“I was a bit… distracted last night.” Alec murmured, lowering his voice even though Magnus wouldn't be able to hear him.

“Oh my god.” Isabelle gasped in shocked, it was obvious where her train of thoughts were taking her.

“Not like that, by the angel Izzy.” Alec almost screamed into the phone, when he remembered that Magnus was actually not that far away he lowered his tone. “We kissed” He whispered into the phone. Alec had to put a few inches of distance between his ear and Magnus's phone when his sister squealed with glee, preventing himself from possibly going deaf.

“Tell me more!” She said when she had finally calmed down “Was it your first kiss?”

Alec blushed “Maybe, I'll tell you more when I get home ok?”

“I take that as a promise and I'm holding you by your word.” She responded cheerfully.

“Izzy I need to ask you… is it early to start dating after a week?” Alec whispered into the phone.

“Well it depends...” 

“depends on what?” Alec asked impatiently.

“If it feels right. I mean, if it feels ok for both of you then go for it!” Isabelle finished.

“That was a bit vague, but I probably have to get back into the kitchen. He says hi by the way.” Alec spoke the last part quickly then hung up before his sister could reply, fearing that she actually would ask to talk to Magnus. Sure, He wants to date him but nothing about them were official yet. Besides, introducing his younger sister to Magnus this early could make the other man feel uncomfortable. He took some deep breaths before going back into the kitchen.

“How was your sister?” Magnus asked. He had finished cooking their breakfast and was waiting for Alec by the table, the food still untouched.

“She was ok. Um, we need to talk though...” Alec begun, deciding it was better to jump the shark, but Magnus smiled and help up his hand for Alec to stop.

“Breakfast first, then we'll talk.” He said and Alec joined him by the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic, I hope you liked it and please leave feedback :)


End file.
